nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Elks
Elks are the species featured in the Nitrome winter game Lockehorn. Elks are part of the Tribe of Elk, who live on an unnamed world. History Elks likely lived peacefully in their tropical world. Then, something that the elks called the "Big Freeze" came and froze the land they lived in, turning their waters to ice, covering their land in snow, and freezing all the members of the tribe into blocks of ice. Lockehorn was the only survivor of disaster that devastated his tribe, and set out to defrost all the members of his tribe. Lockehorn crushed snow spirits to open up the altar, so that he could melt the ice that held his members. He succeeded in getting his clan back, and somehow the effects of the Big Freeze reverted, bringing the land back to how it was before. Background Elks appears as furry creatures that live in tribe format, hunting for food and possibly being trappers. They worship a god as well as work to build buildings. Appearance Elks resemble rabbits, and have a rectangular body with two small feet and skin coloured antlers. On the elks' rectangular body there is a face, which is white coloured and shaped like a mask. They have two spherical purple eyes, and a tiny mouth. The elks' bodies have what appears to be fur, making their long antlers look exposed. The Elks antlers have a similar look to cacti, the left one looking a lot like a cactus. They wear mittens on their antlers to keep them warm. It is not known if elks have genders, although it is quite likely they do. Colours Elks come in three colours: green, purple, and blue. Lockehorn is the only seen elk of his species that apparently is green (although other green elks probably exist). Purple elks are seen only in ice slabs. In battle mode of Lockehorn, player one controls Lockehorn while player two controls a blue elk. The blue elk, like Lockehorn, is the only one of its species seen to be blue, and like green elks is it possible that more blue elks exist. This blue elk was a bit different than the other two coloured elks, as it was not only a pallet-swap of Lockehorn, but had purplish antler mittens. This blue elk was Lockehorn's rival, and was fighting for control of the Tribe of Elk. Culture Architecture Throughout the lands made by the elks, much of the architecture is seen. Elks make many objects out of stone, as well as pillars and blocks engraved with different faces on them. Buildings are rarely seen, the only seen building being a pyramid like structure. Their altar seems to be made after what they depict as there god. Elks also make pots which they store money in, putting designs on the pots. Below is a list of the structures made by the elks. Statues Statues are a type of structure somehow by the elks. Statues are rarely seen in the game, and when seen sometimes making another appearance. On level 15 there is a statue depicting an elk chief, wearing a headdress and holding a spear. Also encountered in the game are statues made of Ice, depicting an elk wearing armour and a helmet. The ice statues appear partly destroyed when hit by the ice slab, and are completely destroyed when hit again. The statues are possibly made by Lockehorn, as all of the elks have already been frozen. This probably explains why the ice statues only appear twice in the game. Buildings Buildings are structures in Lockehorn that resemble buildings. The only building that appears in the game are a pyramid like structure that is possibly the Temple of the elks. The structure cannot be entered, and seems to be made out of rock and before the big freeze. It appears as a structure with a square base and three short stairways leading up to the top. Other structures Throughout Lockehorn there are some types of structures that cannot be grouped into a category. Often in the game blocks are encountered that have faces engraved on them, that make up the walls of the level. Not commonly encountered are pillars, pillars that have faces engraved on them. Often on walls are faces that fire hazards, that open up the mouth to shoot. Pots :Main article: Pots Gallery of structures File:Altar.jpg|The altar with a closed mouth File:Lava Altar.jpg|The altar with its mouth open Pillar 2.PNG|The other pillar Elk chief.png|The statue of the elk chief Society Elks seem to be hunters, trappers, and possibly warriors, as there have been some statues seen of elks wearing armor and helmets. Several hazards are also encountered in the area the elks live, like arrows and snowball firing mechanisms. Religion Elks seem to worship a god, or several gods. This is seen by the altar which they possibly use for sacrifices. Engravings on pillars and blocks show faces which might be the elks depiction of the gods. Defense :See also: Hazards (Lockehorn) Elks seem to have rigged their entire living area with traps. This is seen throughout the game. Abilities Elks seem to be hunters, and thus use weapons for hunting. Elks may possibly use there ears to push objects blocks around, as demonstrated by Lockehorn. Elks are not seen to possess any other abilities, as only using there ears to push blocks of ice around. Other appearances *Icebreaker skin - A blue elk appears standing on a shepherd's ship. Icebreaker skin - Elk.PNG|The elk in the Icebreaker skin Gallery Happy Purple.png|A happy purple Elk Happy Blue.png|A happy blue Elk Falling Elk.png|Lockehorn falling Suprised Green.png|A confused green Elk Suprised bLue.png|A confused blue Elk Trivia * Elks seem to have been inspired by the ancient Aztecs. This can be seen by their architecture and buildings. The music of Lockehorn was also based off of Aztec culture. * When the altar opens its mouth, the word Hole can be seen on its teeth. *One version of the cave troll in Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage appeared as an elk with wings. Category:Species Category:Lockehorn Category:Main characters Category:Side characters Category:Characters